Isn t it wounderful
by Zedzminohy
Summary: Jane returns from his island after almost two years, to work with FBI and decides to take Lisbon on a vacation without her knowing it. No plot really, mostly fluff with some M situations :)
1. Chapter 1

It was hot outside. Too hot to handle, actually. Lisbon, who sat at her desk in the FBI building was quite happy to be stuck here since morning to god knows when. There was air-conditioning at least.

She worked hard everyday, put on an extra hours because in reality, she is where she is thanks to Jane only. She was his condition. Nothing more. Sure, it is a way better job then being a small town sheriff, but she didn´t get here thanks to her abilities or experiences. Even if she helped put down a serial killer and his crooked web of followers. Nah, nobody wanted to employ her after that. She got the sheriff job because Minely pulled some strings. And she hated every minute of it. This job, on the other hand, was far more interesting and fulfilling. Yes, she was on desk duty mostly, while Jane was having fun in the field with agent Fischer. Still, it was better then catching drunk teens or dealing with the notorious thieves in a small town.

All in all, her life got a little better when Jane returned. A little. Workwisely. Her personal life stayed the same. Nothing and no one to come home to. At least she was used to that. Since Jane left she was not able to go on a single date, or made a single friend. When he left, everything went numb alongside with her.

Now he was back. Which was good, in a way. They talked and laughed but it felt different...distant somehow. The fact that he was out with Fischer on daily basis did not help at all. She even told her that Jane took his ring down, on that freaking island of his. It made her feel really sad. And the worst part was that there is no reason to feel that bad. She should feel happy for him. Maybe he was finally moving on with his life, and that´s happy news, right?

As logical is it sounded to her, she just couldn´t feel that way. It hurt. Much.

She sighed while typing on her computer with just one hand. The other hand was occupied with holding a cup of coffee. Lost in her though she didn´t hear approaching steps and nearly had an heart attack when somebody put a hand on her shoulder. She spilled her coffee all over the table and a little curse slipped through her lips.

„Oh, I´m sorry agent Lisbon, didn´t meant to scare you."

It was Abbott who was now helping her wiping coffee of the table.

„No, I was...lost in the work..."

„I can see that. Why don´t you go home? It´s late."

She looked at him with her tired eyes and nodded.

„I´ll go soon, I just wanted to finnish this report."

He smiled at her.

„Alright then."

The he left her alone with two soaked napkins and a empty coffee cup. She thrown those napkins in the trash and continued her work. Abbott eventually left about an hour later telling her to go home. The report was finished. In fact, all her work was finished. It was mainly thanks to her overtime she was doing everyday but the though of going to her motel room made her sad. If she missed anything from her previous life as a sheriff, it was her own home. So instead of going home, she stayed and used the spare time to look at available houses nearby. None of them was good enough, or better, the ones which were good enough were too expensive. Maybe she should just get an Airstream like Jane. She sat there, looking through websites until she felt a yawn coming. Finally. As tired as she wad, it was kind of hard to fell asleep lately. Lisbon got up, turned of all of running programs, grabbed her purse and went to elevator.

Outside was still hot. She went to her car walking slowly thinking that she should be at home already. Maybe the fact that Jane didn´t return from his case with Fischer yet made her to do today´s overtime. It was as pathetic as sad but there was also some truth mixed in there.

A bitter truth.

Lisbon saw her car and somebody standing right to it. Someone in a suit. With golden hair. Looking in driver window. His Airstream was parked near and the moonlight bounced of the silver bucket.

She sighed.

Jane didn´t see not hear her until she was almost behind him. She did the same thing which Abbott did to her. When she reached his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

„Lisbon!" he gasped while turning to her.

„Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

„As a matter of fact you did, yes!"

„Well, that´s what you get for creeping around my car so late, Jane."

He regained his cool quite quickly and grinned at her.

„I wanted to check on you, I was quite worried that you are sleeping in here."

„Am not as you can see. So...how was the case?"

„Boring, long, tedious, no fun at all. I cracked it thought making agent Fischer very angry indeed."

„Oh, can´t imagine that, you making someone angry? Unbelievable."

„No need to be sarcastic Lisbon."

Jane made a step closer to her and looked right at her.

„Stop it!"

„What?" he asked faking innocence.

„You are cold reading me again. If you want to know something just ask."

„You look tired. And sad. I don´t like when you are sad, Lisbon. It make´s me less happy."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him and unlocked her car. Jane suddenly stopped looking so smug.

„I´ll try to be more happy so you can be happy, okay?"

She sounded desperate even to her. Jane was just standing there with a uncertain look. He took a deep breath.

„Lisbon, wait!"

„What?"

Jane looked as if he was fighting some internal battle.

„Uh, let me drive you home."

She wanted to say no. No way in fact. But something stopped her. It was the tone of his voice. Usually, Jane was full of himself, always confident. Not now. His tone was reflecting his expression. He was uncertain. And if it was even possible, somewhat sincere in his actions.

„Why?"

„Because I want to."

Lisbon eyed him with a frown. It was always something he wanted to. The nature of that man was so simple. He wants it. And he has his own ways for getting it.

„Do you care if I want you to drive me home?"

It was a bit mean thing to ask him, but to hell with it.

„I do," he said with that sincere looking face she was not used to, „I mean, since my return, we haven´t got a proper chance to spend some time together and I missed you, Lisbon."

Lisbon listened to him realizing that perhaps she is not the only one feeling a bit down. Jane could look happy even if he was literally dying inside, it was always part of his act. She felt a little ashamed of herself for not realizing it sooner.

„And I have some beer in my fridge right there."

He pointed at his Airstream and smiled.

„It´s a bit late for beer, Jane."

„Perhaps. We shall see, shall we?"

„What about my car?"

„Oh, you can leave it here, if there is an emergency I can drive you back to work."

„On that?"

Lisbon pointed at his Airstream too.

„Why not? It is a perfect vehicle that got everything you need."

„Fine."

She was kind of excited to agree. Maybe it was not a perfect idea, but she missed him too. A lot.

„Good," he said grinning again.

„No funny business. You drive home and that´s it."

„Of course, what do you think of me, Lisbon?"

„You have no idea, really," she said with a smirk.

Jane smiled at her and together they walked to his home on wheels. Lisbon was never inside it and in fact, she hated the fact that Jane was living in a car. She hated that car, too. The inside of it surprised her. Jane was indeed a neat freak. Everything has it´s place, blankets were fold neatly on the small bed, there was not a one dirty spoon in his sink. And it smelled nicely, like cinnamon mixed with vanilla. She sat down on the bed while Jane took out two beer cans out of the fridge. Even the fridge was organized from what she saw. Well, her little motel room was nothing like this.

„Here you go," he said handing her one of those cans. She took it reluctantly.

„Thank you, but you shouldn´t be drinking while driving, Jane."

He smiled and opened his own can showing it to her. It was a non-alcoholic beer. She shook her head and opened her can, too. They sat in silence drinking and smiling awkwardly at each other.

„It´s nice in here," Lisbon finally said breaking the silence.

„Well, thank you Lisbon, I thought you hated it."

„I do."

Jane stayed still for a moment until Lisbon laughed. He joined her a second later.

„You do, do you?" he asked still laughing.

„Yeah, I mean you are technically living in a car. That´s kind of weird for a FBI consultant, you know?"

„It´s fine! Look at it. I got everything I need."

„Hot water?"

„What?" Jane asked looking at her.

„Do you have hot water?"

Jane shrugged.

„I don´t particularly need hot water."

„Right..."

„Really!"

Lisbon laughed again and took another sip. They continued to talk for another hour, resulting in sulky Jane who pretended to be offended by Lisbon´s comments. Jane then suggested that she could just lie down while he drives. She didn´t mind. It took her just some minutes to fall asleep. It was what Jane waited for. When he finally left the parking lot, Lisbon was snuggled on the couch, sleeping.

Jane shifted the gear and went on the road. Lisbon will be angry, well, not just angry, more like furious when she wakes up and realize she is not at home. But Jane could see how tired and stressed she was. Working all of those overtimes, trying to prove herself worth of the work was taking too much out of her. She needs a break. And he will give one to her, even if it might result in him being dead beside the road.

He got it all covered. He talked to Abbott about it and even if he thought that it is the stupidest idea, he gave them a weekend off. Without Lisbon knowing a thing. She might proclaim that she hates surprises but that is just an act. He was sure of that. Well, about 80 percent sure.

On the way back from the case, Jane stopped at a mall, making Fischer more angry than ever. He spent some time there, getting the essentials for his small trip with Lisbon. He even bough her some clothes and even if it seemed creepy, some underwear. And a bikini.

Thinking about it now, it might not be the best idea of them all...she will probably kill him. But it will be worth it.

He grinned imagining her reaction and sped up enjoying the empty road.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lisbon woke up she was sure something must be terribly wrong. First of all the bed in which she slept was not her bed...her bed usually did not move so much. She kept her eyes closed hoping that this is just a dream. Soft jazz music was playing somewhere in front of her mixed with the sound of an old engine. She sighed as the anger slowly grown inside her and opened her eyes revealing that she was still in the Airstream.

She got up shaking with anger and went to the one and only man that could do this to her. Jane was surely aware of her being awake because as soon as she sat down on the passenger seat he was grinning at her.

„ Well, hello there Lisbon - "

„ Shut up Jane! Just what the hell you think you´re doing? Where are we? "

"I´m driving and we are on the road, my dear Lisbon. "

Lisbon covered her face with both of her hands suppressing sudden urge to beat Jane up. Once again, he tricked her and once again she fell for it. He would drive her home. Yeah, right.

„ I´m going to ask you again nicely Jane, where are we, and what the hell is going on? "

„ That is not asking very nicely... "

Lisbon stood up from the passenger seat and stormed back to the bed. Her purse was still there and she went to reach for her phone, that was not there.

„ Where is my phone?" she shouted from the bed.

Jane slowed down a bit, and pulled over. Maybe it was time to explain himself and his actions to raging Lisbon. He got up from his seat and headed to her. The air in the Airstream was hot, and heavy, just as the atmosphere. Lisbon was sitting at the bed with the content of her bag all around her. Jane sat down too and handed her the phone she was trying to find. She took it angrily out of his hands.

„ Before you call the FBI and accuse me of kidnapping, just hear me out, will you? "

„ I don´t know if I want to hear you out Jane. " Lisbon looked at her phone just to see how long she was sleeping. It was nearly lunch time. She groaned while Jane waited patiently beside her.

„ Okay, " she said slowly, „ I am listening. "

„ Can you put the phone down? "

"No. "

„ Fine.," Jane said. „ I must admit this was not the greatest idea that I could come up with, uh, but I meant what I said yesterday...I missed you. Very much. Maybe, if you give this little adventure a try, we might have fun. Like the good ol´ days, hm?"

„ Adventure? Can you just once in your life think about someone else beyond yourself Jane? "

„ Yes, in fact, that is why I´m doing this, Lisbon. I mean look at you. You are working too hard, too hard even for you. You need a break. I want to give you one."

Lisbon stared at the wall in front of her contemplating her own feelings. Maybe the man is right. Maybe she needs to have a break, but like this? Everything is settled up even before she knows anything? No choice there whatsoever. Besides, this is still crazy. Jane - crazy.

„ You wouldn´t go if I asked you in advance, admit it Lisbon, " Jane said smiling at her and it was the sincere smile again she was not used to.

„ No, I wouldn´t. And I am not sure about this, too. I mean, what about work? "

„ Only Abbott knows my plan. I gave the rest of the them invalid information, don´t worry. "

„ Don´t worry, hm? So what´s your plan anyway? Just ride along in this damn bucket for, uh, how long?"

Jane smiled at her again and nodded. "Yeah, that´s pretty much my plan. Or the essence of it. We have whole weekend ahead of us. As I told you before this particular car has everything I need, and now, everything you need."

He stood up and took Lisbon by hand. She stood up too following him rather then speaking to him. „ See?", he said showing her two packed bags, „ one for me and one for you. "

Lisbon eyed both of the fully packed bags with a weird feeling. She looked right at Jane who returned the look and she was sure he was blushing just a little.

„ Where did you get my stuff? The truth, Jane. Did you pick my lock? "

Jane shook his head.

„ No, I bought everything for you on my way back from the case. And I think I did a pretty good job, you´ll see."

"You did what?" she asked looking at him, starting to feel a new wave of anger on the way.

"I went shopping. Those are essentials only. Feel free to look at it."

„ You are crazy, Jane", she said kneeling down to her bag.

„ Maybe I am, who knows?...now let me make you a cup of coffee. We are going to have fun, trust me Lisbon."

„ Right... "

He bought her a lot of stuff, she knew it just as soon as she pulled the zipper on it. There were T-shirts, some of them quite nice and enjoyable. A few shorts, too short to her liking, some jeans...pajamas even. She had to facepalm again when she found green bikini. That wasn´t all. Jane his everything else under clothes. He bought her a shampoo, shower cream, even a toothbrush. And when she found the towel with her name on it, Lisbon kind of lost it.

He left almost two years ago and came back now to swipe her off her feet again. It was not custom for her to show any kind of emotions, hiding them under the cold professionalism was much more like her. But right now, kneeling down at the Airstream floor, looking at the stuff Jane bought for her, made her a little more emotional then she was used to. The sun was shinning outside, and even it if was still too hot, the breeze gently blow on her from the window. The smell of nature mixed with coffee hit her senses. She felt the first tear run down her cheek. And with the first tear the numbness she felt for months finally started to leave. By the time Jane got to her with the cup she was already tearful.

„ Hey, " he said quietly and knelt down to her, "What is it? I mean, we don´t have to do this... "

When she looked up to him he knew that he misread the situation. She didn´t want to go back home. She was crying for a different reason. Jane put an arm around her feeling happy that she let him.

„ I´m sorry for being such a mess right now, " she said wiping tears away.

„ Well then, I´m sorry for kidnapping you. "

They both chuckled and Jane helped her got up. Somehow there was a handkerchief in his hand and Lisbon gladly took it.

„ So, are we on the way?" Jane asked her looking at her with those big puppy eyes of his.

"Yeah, I guess. "

„ Great, want to be my co-pilot? " he asked her with his dazzling smile.

„ Sure, why not," said Lisbon as she took her cup of coffee and followed Jane to be his co-pilot.

They talked a lot while Jane drove the big silver bucket down the empty roads. She told him all about the boredom that being a small town sheriff is. Jane listened to her patiently, wanting to hear more about it. When he came back, she was like a closed book to him. She knew all about his time on the island thanks to his letters in which he shared all the important things that happened to him. Even if it was just a spectacular sunset. There were times when he would give anything to have her there, by his side so they could watch the sunset together.

Lisbon, on the other hand, gave little or no information about her. He didn´t know what exactly happened right after when he left. Based on her talking, she wasn´t ready to share that information with him yet. So he listened to what she had to say now. Yeah, she must have hated her previous job.

They drove further, not really caring where. They stopped to have a lunch in the Airstream that turned out to be much more comfortable then Lisbon initially thought. After the lunch Jane sat down at the stairs of his silver bucket and Lisbon joined him. The view was breathtaking.

„ This is what I needed, a break from all the work," said Jane with a yawn. Lisbon couldn´t help but chuckle at him.

„ You´ve been on a vacation for almost 18 months Jane, and been working like what, two months? "

Jane turned to her faking serious look.

„ That´s correct. Therefore I find it hard to accustom myself to any work, after being work-free for such a period of time. It´s hard, you know."

„ I see. Well, get used to it. Abbott wouldn´t let you go so easy. "

„ Nah...he doesn´t know what he signed up for, " Jane said grinning.

Lisbon grinned too, thinking the same.

„ I think he will find out eventually. "

"Yeah, well, I´ll try my best. So, Lisbon where would you like to spend this night? "

Lisbon looked at Jane and grinned.

„ On the bed, Jane. I´m just wondering where you´ll be sleeping tonight? "

„ Uh, I was thinking we could share the bed... "

Lisbon still smiling just shook her head.

„ Not going to happen, Jane. You better find a motel for tonight. "

„ Ah, he said standing up, no need for motels Lisbon. I will figure this out to both of our liking. For now, let´s continue our journey."

As the night came by, Jane parked the silver bucket in the forrest, near a small stream. He prepared a dinner while Lisbon took a shower after which she was not happy at all. All in all the shower is too small, with water you could call warm, if you are a polar bear. On the other hand, Jane made a nice dinner and afterwards Lisbon was quite happy again. Few beers and one glass of wine later Jane suggested a walk. They took a walk in the forrest, as the moon and Jane´s flashlight shone on their way.

When they got back Lisbon changed into her new pajamas that Jane bought. She was almost asleep when he came out of the shower, dressed in his own pajamas. Lisbon opened one eye and took a look at him. He was dressed in blue, two pieces pajamas which were probably made for somebody at least 40 years older than him. She started laughing against her own will.

„ What?" he asked sheepishly.

„ Nothing, um, nice pajamas. ..."

„ What´s wrong with them? " he asked turning around trying to find what so funny.

„ Nothing Jane, they are just fine... "

„ Well, maybe there are a little bit old-fashioned - "

„ 1960´s called, they want them back. "

„ Ha, ha, very funny Lisbon, now would you be so nice and move over so I could lie down too? "

„ No! You are not sleeping here with me. "

„ Oh c´mon, I´ve been driving all day, I need to lie down a little. "

Lisbon changed her position and lied on her back with both hands stretched, just like when making snow angels.

„ That´s your problem. I didn´t ask to come with you on this little trip of yours, you should have sleeping arrangements settled before kidnapping me."

Jane smiled at her and sat down on the bed. It´s a small bed, but Lisbon couldn´t cover it with her figure even if she tried.

„ Get off!"

"Make me. "

Before Jane could even think about what he just asked her to do, he was lying on the floor thanks to Lisbon´s strong kick.

„ Ouch. Okay. I get your point. I will just grab my sleeping-bag and sleep on the floor, shall I? "

„ Great idea, old man. "

It took him few sighs, few groans and a lot of turning on the floor before Lisbon finally gave up and told him to climb out of that stupid bag and join her on the bed. He grinned to himself when he got up there, said his good nights and closed his eyes looking forward to the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I´m sorry it took me so long to continue my story, I was away from my beloved PC, still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for nice reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was abruptly awaken by a loud scream coming from the other side of the couch. He sat up only to find out Lisbon was fighting with something that was clearly invisible. Her hands were flinging around her head while she screamed like crazy. He was having a bit of a hard time to realize what happened being awakened in this manner.

„Lisbon! What´s going on?"

„Something landed on my face!"

„What?"

„Don´t know, something big, it´s still here somewhere..."

They both heard the sound of something flying around and by the sound of it, it was not small. Lisbon jumped out of the bed in a one fast movement and before Jane did anything to stop her she was out of the Airstream. He looked around himself, trying to follow the sound of the flying menace. He got up and turned on the light. Lisbon was still outside, yelling something at him.

„Did you find it?"

Jane walked around looking everywhere until he saw a locust sitting on the table. It was quite big, even for him.

„Yes, it´s probably a Carolina locust, Lisbon. Nothing to be afraid about."

Lisbon peeked in.

„Where is it?"

Jane watched the insect and pointed at it. Lisbon made a hissing sound and disappeared outside again.

„Can you...you know, get rid of it?"

„I´ll try. Eh, Lisbon?"

She peeked inside again with a terrified look on her face.

Yeah?"

„I might need your help."

She shook her head.

„No way."

The insect was walking slowly around the table, clearly enjoying itself and the fuzz it generated.

Jane sighed. He didn´t want to kill the poor thing.

„All I need from you is to hand me some cup and a piece of paper. And so you know, there are more of them outside where you are standing, than inside. We only got one here and there are probably countless outside. Your call, Lisbon."

Jane could almost hear her thoughts. He counted to five and Lisbon walked in, very slowly.

„Where can I find paper in here?"

„In the cupboard, right there where you are standing. And don´t forget the cup."

„Why can´t you get it yourself, Jane? You are just standing there!"

Jane smiled to himself. Sure, he could have gotten it himself, but this was way more interesting.

„I need to keep an eye on it. We don´t want it to fly around here again, now do we?"

„Oh, crap...here you go."

Lisbon handed him his own cup and some paper. He had to reach out the get a hold on the things.

Once the thing was safely locked between a cap and piece of paper Jane went out with a big smile on his face. Lisbon was standing close to the door looking grumpily than ever.

Jane walked a small distance from the Airstream and let the locust out. It truly looked terrifying as it flied away. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the new day coming. Suddenly, Lisbon appeared by his side with a grim look.

„Is it gone?"

„Yes it is. he said with a grin. But may I say you were really brave there, Lisbon, really brave."

„Oh, shut up. It didn´t land on your face in the middle of the night."

„I guess tackling down big, strong suspects is way less terrifying, then a locust."

„Really, shut up Jane or I´ll tackle you down."

„Okay, okay. I get it. You are grumpy thanks to being awaken so soon by a big scary locust. But look on the bright side of it."

„Bright side?"

„Yes, there is always a bright side. Right now, we get to watch the sunrise."

Lisbon sighed but stayed there, with Jane. It didn´t took long for the sun to rise and so did her mood. It was just so peaceful and beautiful thing to do. And she hadn´t done nothing like that in such a long time. Eventually, Jane put his arm around her. She hesitated for a moment before she leaned on him. From a quick glance at him, Lisbon saw a smile on his face. She smiled too.

They stood in silence and just enjoyed the moment until one of those locust flew around and it made Lisbon run to the Airstream. Jane chuckled to himself and followed her inside.

„Don´t say a word," Lisbon told him when he jumped inside. She was sitting on the passenger seat checking her phone.

„Coffee?" he asked cheerfully.

Lisbon just nodded so he went to prepare two cups of hot beverages. He washed his cup little extra thinking about what was trapped in there.

Lisbon went to his little bathroom with the backpack he packed for her. When she came back she was dressed in a black shirt and jeans shorts he bought for her. He stared at her silently until she asked him what´s wrong.

„Uh, nothing. It´s just I am not used to see you dressed like this. It´s a new experience...a nice one though."

Lisbon´s face turned red to his delight as she went to grab her coffee. Jane finished his cup of tea quickly and went to change too. He was still in those pajamas that made Lisbon laugh and somehow it was making him uncomfortable. Usually he would just wear his suit and feel good about it but this was a vacation after all. So instead of his usual routine of dressing like a busy business man he choose something else. Something that he used to wear on the island. He packed some of his island shirts and to make Lisbon feel a little more relaxed he put on short pants too. It might made him feel even more uncomfortable that the pajamas but the face Lisbon made when she saw him was worth it.

He grinned at her when she remembered to close her mouth.

„Well, what do you think?"

„Uh, it´s better for this weather then a suit for sure."

„That´s what I thought. So Lisbon, what would you like to do today? I was thinking about having a breakfast somewhere on the way and then, who knows?"

„Breakfast sounds nice," she said.

„It´s a deal then. Let´s get going."

They were on the road again and Jane insisted on having her as a co-pilot again. It was an easy job that consisted mostly of looking out of the window. She had a map on her but Jane didn´t need a map. He was driving slowly because driving fast was out of the question in this vehicle. Jane music taste was bit of an odd one, the soft tones of smooth jazz were making her lost in own thoughts. And all of sudden she was quite happy for what Jane did. There was still a question of what his motives were. Was it all just because she looked tired to him? That seemed kind of far-fetched. Then why would he do such a thing? This was crazy even from his point of view. And what was even more crazy she was starting to enjoy it.

„A penny for them," he said with a smile.

„Hm?" she asked still lost in her thoughts.

„I was wondering what are you thinking about, Lisbon. You are not paying attention to the map. I nearly missed a turn."

Lisbon glanced at him and saw he that was joking.

„Yeah, right."

„Okay, I wouldn´t miss that turn but I am still wondering what is going on in your head."

„Huh, you should know that, you are the mentalist here."

„Mentalist, yes, not a mind-reader, that would be too much."

Lisbon sighed and nodded. That would be too much indeed. It was scary what he could deduct without even having the ability to read minds.

„Well, just so you know, I was wondering why did you do this."

She looked at him with full attention while he continued to drive. The smile disappeared of his face and suddenly he looked much older with the worry lines cutting deeper into his skin.

„The truth?" he asked.

„That would be nice, Jane."

„I wanted to spend time with you. Just with you, Lisbon. Without anybody else around watching every step we make."

Lisbon stayed quiet for a moment. That sounded pretty nice and to be honest she felt the same way. There was this weird type of tension in the office back at the FBI she had to admit it. And now, without everyone in the sight, she gathered up the courage to bring up the one thing that caused the biggest tension for her. In her own head.

„Speak your mind Lisbon," said Jane clearly reading her again. She took a deep breath to steady herself and spoke to him.

„Agent Fischer told me that you took your ring down, after you two..."

Jane shook his head and spoke before she could finish her sentence.

„Nothing happened there Lisbon. She just...she reminded me of you."

That was it. Those five words left Lisbon speechless. They were both silent until the place where Jane wanted to have dinner showed up. Lisbon was aware of Jane parking the big bucket but her mind was occupied by something else.

„Ready for a good breakfast? This place should have the best scrambled eggs according to reviews."

There was a place and time to talk about scrambled eggs and Lisbon was one hundred percent sure it wasn´t right now and right here. But on the other hand it was a safer topic then what they started before. Maybe he needs more time to breach a topic like that so Lisbon gave him a smile and a pat on the back.

„Am I guessing right that you´ll be the judge of it?"

„Sure," he said grinning his Jane grin.

„Just don´t try to teach the cook how to do scrambled eggs. It´s embarrassing."

„Well I am sure it is, for the cook obviouly, he should already known that."

„Jane!"

„Oh c´mon, we will have fun."

Lisbon followed him inside the small restaurant with mixed feelings. She wanted to talk about this whole thing more but it seemed that Jane was the one having trouble with opening a bit more. Well, maybe for now, she thought. The whole day was ahead of them.

„Yeah, maybe you are right." she said with a grin and they both walked inside the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to everyone who reads this story, it took me long to update it thanks to my amazing work. Long shifts are time killers. I hope you enjoyed this one :) And thanks everyone for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

„C´mon Lisbon! The water is great."

Lisbon eyed the water warily, watching Jane swim away from the shore. She wanted to yell at him not to go far, but what for? That would be really useless and patronizing, so she just stood still, ready to jump in if anything happened. Which was hard to imagine because Jane was like a fish in the water, literally. A nasty flashback of him floating in dark waters emerged when he dived in. Yeah, that night he almost died, and it haunted her for months.

She watched him swam back with a big smile on his face.

„Well? What are you waiting for, Lisbon?"

„I think I just stay here, you know. Keep an eye on you."

Jane shook his head at her while walking out of the lake. He come closer to her with a grin that should be a red flag for her, but before she could do anything Jane splashed her with the cold water. Lisbon screamed and ran to the safety of Airstream while Jane stood there and laughed.

„I hate you, Jane!" she yelled at him.

He didn´t respond other then with laughter and then she heard a splash when he jumped back into the water.. Lisbon huffed grumpily. She was actually a good swimmer but there was a big difference between swimming in a pool and in a lake. In the pool she always knew what´s under her but here, in the water you never know what is going to swim around your leg. But Jane laughed. She realized that during those long years she never heard him laugh like that. Sure, he smiled and smirked, but never she heard him laughing like this. With a sigh and weary feeling she dug into her backpack that Jane prepared and took out those bikini. She eyed them skeptically. They sure looked good but she was not a fan of such a dressing. She changed into them in the small bathroom that Airstream provided. The mirror in there was too small to check her look so she grabbed a sun block instead. Maybe Jane can spend a day in the sun and be fine, but she needed to protect her pale skin otherwise she would end up like a burned potato. She put on the sun block on her whole body before going out. Well, almost on her whole body.

Jane waited patiently, almost sure that Lisbon would eventually come out and join him. The water was too cold just to stand in it so he started swimming around, enjoying the feeling of freedom that water gave him. There was nobody else on the lake right now, and he was more than glad for it. It increased the chance of Lisbon wearing those bikini he bought. Okay, maybe there were a bit too much, but on the other hand she rarely shown her feminine side. She does have one even though she try to hide it. He turned in the water just in time to see Lisbon walking out of the Airstream. Suddenly, he was very much happy that the water was indeed cold.

„What?" she yelled at him pouting a little.

„Uh, nothing, you look...good Lisbon." Really good, he thought to himself.

„Thanks, Jane. Um, I might need your help."

Jane swam closer to her wondering what kind of help she needs.

„Another flying beast is ravaging the Airstream?" he asked smiling.

„No...I hope. Can you put sun block on my back? I can´t reach it properly."

Jane just nodded. He used every biofeedback trick he knew to keep himself cool and stepped out of the water. Lisbon handed him the bottle and he saw her blushing before she turned her back to him. She then proceed to hold her hair up, revealing her slender neck. Jane hurriedly did what she asked him to do. Lisbon thanked him still red in the face.

„Do you want some?"

Jane though about it for a split second and dismissed the idea completely. No amount of cold water would help him if she rubbed his back.

„Nah, I´m fine."

„Okay then."

Jane jumped back into the water with mixed feelings. He was amazed what seeing Lisbon did to him. But the more he though about it the more it made sense. She did look amazing. And it´s been such a long time for him since...He shook his head trying to shook those wild thoughts too.

„It´s not too cold, is it?"

Jane turned to her and grinned.

„No, not at all."

Lisbon jump into the water was followed by a scream.

„You liar!"

Jane was drying his curls with a towel, while Lisbon changed. They swam almost all afternoon, until, eventually something touched Lisbon´s ankle. Jane never seen anybody swam so fast, except maybe athletes on TV. After that he could not persuade her to go in the water again. So they decided that it would be best to rest for a while and then maybe find something or someplace to eat.

„You really should have put a sun block on yourself Jane."

He turned to her and nodded. Every time the towel touched his back just a little he flinched.

„How bad it is?" he asked pretending to sound cheerful.

„Hmm, let me see..."

Lisbon touched his bare skin which made him hiss in pain.

„Sorry."

„It´s okay."

„We should get you something for your sun burn."

„That sounds good. Eh, will you help me put my shirt on?"

It was not an easy task but together they managed to get Jane dressed with just a few hissing noises and some flinching.

When he was dressed Lisbon made him drove to the nearest city to find a pharmacy. They drove for some time, both tired and hungry from the day full of swimming and insect hunting. Lisbon stomach made growling noises, but luckily they disappeared in the sounds of the old engine and jazz music.

„There´s one, hope it´s open," said Lisbon and Jane nodded making a turn. After he parked the silver bucket which was a hard task on it´s own, Lisbon went out to buy much needed after sun burn gel. He was glad she didn´t torture him with that told you so phrase, but much rather she was eager to help him. It took her at least ten minutes to return, but when she did he saw that her quest was done.

„Well, I got something, take of your shirt."

As soon as those words were said Lisbon blushed furiously. Jane only smirked and blinked at her which made her blush even more.

„If it is your wish..."

„Oh, stop it!"

Jane wide grin was replaced with a painful grimace as he tried to remove his shirt.

„A little help?"

Lisbon walked to him with a sigh and helped him.

„Okay, now lie down."

He obeyed her gladly and to his amusement she was blushing even more then seconds ago. He lied down on his belly, unprepared for the cold, small hands that started rubbing his burnt back. He nearly jumped up, but soon it started to feel better and better.

„Stop humming, Jane."

„I´ll try."

He didn´t stop. Lisbon was sure her face was red as a lobster. Jane was maybe a big baby when it came to physical encounter, trusting her to save him if anything happened. So it was a bit of a surprise for her to see just how muscular he was. He must´ve done some working out on that island.

Jane sighed and shifted his position slightly.

„Enjoying yourself?" she asked him grumpily.

„Uh-hm."

„Okay, you can get up."

„That´s it? No offense Lisbon, but I could use -"

„Yeah, that´s it."

„Pity."

Lisbon went to wash her hands leaving Jane alone. When she returned Jane somehow managed to fall asleep. She was tempted to wake him up but then again, he needed his rest. So instead of waking him up Lisbon went out to get something to eat.

Jane awoke some time after Lisbon left. The first thing he realized was that there is one person missing. A pang of fear hit him as he stood up not minding the pain from the sun burn. He walked around the Airstream looking for his phone. He found it alongside with a note written by Lisbon. His eyes followed the lines on the clean white paper and relief flooded him. She just went shopping.

He sat down on the bed with a smile. For a minute there he was almost sure she left. It would be a logical think to do for Lisbon, but no, she just went to grab something to eat as she stated.

Jane stood up and went to make two cups of tea just to occupy himself.

Lisbon was getting back to the Airstream with some sandwiches and muffins. Not much of a dinner but somehow she didn´t care. It was in fact her holiday so she could eat what she wants for dinner. And Jane, well, he will eat what she give him. Every step closer to the Airstream made her more nervous by seconds. There were many reasons for it and probably the most important one was that she was loosing her control around him. Blushing like a fifteen year old, gazing at his muscles...and she was sure he felt the same way when she wore those bikini. There was something between them, even through years at the CBI but everything was overshadowed by Red John.

But he is gone. No terror creeping over them now. And it seemed that those almost two years away helped Jane. He still got wounds, wounds that will never heal completely, but that is understandable.

Airstream was now so close she could see Jane sitting on the small stairs with a cup of tea in his hands. It didn´t help very much when she saw that he was still shirtless. She walked towards him as he greeted her with a grin.

„Hey."

„Hey, what´s that?" Jane asked eyeing the bag which she carried.

„Hungry?"

„A tad."

Lisbon took out two sandwiches from the bag and threw one at Jane who surprisingly caught it.

„Sandwich for dinner, huh?"

„You don´t have to eat it if you don´t want to Jane."

Lisbon made a move as if she was trying to take it away from him.

„Mine!" he said before he dug into it.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and sat next to him. Thanks to the size of those stairs their shoulders were touching and Lisbon could feel his warm skin on her.

They ate in silence basking at the fading sun, cherishing the moment of calmness. Lisbon thoughts wandered back to the moment which they had earlier, when he told her that agent Fischer reminded him of her.

„Jane?"

„Hmfh?" he responded with mouth full.

„What did you mean when you said that agent Fischer reminded you of me?" she asked quietly not sure if this is the right time to do it. Jane went silent for a moment. Then he cleared his throat, put away the tea and breathed in.

„You know what," he said slowly. That made Lisbon frown.

„I don´t -"

„You do. You know what I meant but you are not sure if your assumptions are correct."

„Jane..." she said half angry half desperately.

„They are right, my dear," he said looking right into her green eyes. „I -uh, wanted to move on finally. I couldn´t...not with her, not with anybody since all I could see when I looked at anyone was you."

Jane held her hands that were a bit shaky.

„Me?" she asked as the shock she felt eased a bit.

„You," Jane answered simply.

His eyes were still burrowed in hers. He could see the hope rising in them alongside with fear. Jane moved his head closer to hers, their lips almost touching. Lisbon could feel his hot breath and her own heart rate sped up. No more waiting. No more doubts. She closed her eyes, allowed herself to loose control and kissed him gently.

Jane did the same.

Everything else was forgotten at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for your feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jane couldn´t get over how sweet she tasted. He parted his mouth just a little seeking admission with his tongue. It made Lisbon´s whole body tightened and she let him in. The gentle kiss soon turned into a heated make-out session. Awkwardness left both of them and Jane trailed his hand under her shirt, touching the soft bare skin. Goosebumps rose all over her body and she moaned into his mouth. Still unaware of their surrounding, they continued in exploring each other on Airstream stairs until a loud "Hey you two, get a room! " shout woke both of them up. Startled, they stopped what they were doing and Jane looked around. A group of people was walking down the street laughing at the scene. Just a bunch of teenagers having fun on their behalf. Lisbon was already inside, probably blushing like crazy. He couldn´t help himself to feel a bit disappointment towards this whole situation. Damned kids. He sighed and went inside too, wondering what kind of shade Lisbon´s face is going to be.

He found her sitting on the couch, blushing, but, and that was important, grinning, too. He grinned back at her. She spoke before he could do or say anything.

„ Why don´t you drive us some place else first? "

„ Uh, okay," he said a lot less confident then he liked to. Lisbon was quite visibly enjoying his loss of self-control.

„ You´re blushing, Jane."

„ Look who´s talking," he murmured grumpily and went to steering wheel. Lisbon followed him and sat at the passenger seat, still grinning.

„ Hush and drive Patrick, " she whispered right into his ear leaning close to him.

That was all he needed to hear. Many times Jane drove the Silver bucket on many roads, but never ever with this kind of passion. Luckily, roads were empty enough.

 **M rated text**

He stopped at some forest road, with no one in sight. Judging by Lisbon´s wide smile she approved of his choice. It was already dark outside with all those trees blocking the view of anything, including the fading sun. Jane turned his head to Lisbon only to saw her already standing up. He followed her example. She was no longer smiling, there was something else written on her face. Jane licked his lips and she moved towards him, placing a hand in his curls softly. He wanted to say something but she stopped him. She was so close he could feel the heat from her body, her hand still caressing his curls. Her green eyes were locked in his, asking a silent question. He smiled at her and kissed her as a answer. Softly at first, they made their way to the bed, not breaking their kiss just once. When they reached the bed Jane lowered them both down, covering her small body with his. He kissed her more passionately and she responded in the same way. Their hands trailed each others bodies, unbuttoning and taking down shirts. Jane gasped when she felt Lisbon´s little hand trailing inside his shorts.

„ Down, " he heard he say. He gladly obeyed her and pulled down his shorts. She smiled at him, at his blushing cheeks and messed up hair, at his eyes full of desire. She gently pushed him on his back, ignoring his painful hiss. She was sure this is going to be worth for all the pain caused. It took her just one quick movement and she was in her panties, standing above him. Jane´s gaze was transfixed on her while she put her hair in a makeshift ponytail. It didn´t require a lot of mentalist skills to know where this was going. He was aware of his chest raising up and down fast, but there was nothing much he could do. He wanted to say something, anything to her but she hushed him again.

„ Close your eyes, " she whispered. As much as he wanted to see everything he obeyed her again and closed them. A loud gaps escaped his mouth when he felt lips on his stomach, his muscles clenched at her soft touch. She worked her way up to his pounding chest and then down again, showering him in kisses. It was all too much for him to endure, all the longings bottled up in him wanted to be free, he wanted to do the same to her and so much more. Her soft kissed were relocating southern and southern until she reached that one point. As soon as her tongue touched his hardened peak a load moan filled the silence inside Airstream. She didn´t stop though. He arched his whole body up and she took him into her mouth emitting a another loud cry from him. And then another, and another...all the pleasure was making him feel dizzy, so much dizzy that passing out from it seemed likely to happen at any time. No more. He couldn´ t take it anymore. He sat up surprising her when two strong hands picked her up and then lowered her down. He didn´t wait a single second, the soft fabric of her panties was no match for him. After they were removed so swiftly Lisbon herself closed her eyes while Jane licked her hardened nipples, while his hand massaged her soft and wet entrance. She cried out just like he did before, the sound driving him insane with desire. He played with her listening to the ragged breathing while he slipped his finger inside her. She cried out even more, wiggling and twisting under his touch and kisses. She grabbed his curls and pulled him up kissing him passionately once again.

„ Take me now, Patrick," was all she managed to say in a low husky voice. Jane growled into her ear unable to control himself. He thrusted forcefully inside her watching for any kind of discomfort in her face. There was no need for that. Lisbon shifted her position a little granting him better entry and soon they found desired rhythm. The night was soon filled with wild moans that were heard far away then just in Airstream.

Their rhythm changed again, to a slow one. They eyes were locked in each others, all of their fears, worries and doubts buried deep in the pleasure and closeness. Nothing mattered to them now. Lisbon soon closed her eyes and her body tightened once more. Jane felt every muscle in her toughen over him. With a mischievous smile she slapped him on the buttocks and he lost it. The thrusts became fast and strong again, stronger then before. Lisbon arched her whole body up in a blissful release, crying in pleasure. Jane took the sight in one last time and closed his eyes too, as he felt his own release coming. He fell on top of her, squeezing her so hard while his world spun around like a roller coaster.

 **End of M rated text**

Time stopped or it just seemed like it did. They lied in their own tight embrace for what it seemed like eternity. None of them moved or spoke. Jane rested his head on her shoulder and the only sound they´ve made was the ragged breathing that soon changed into a calm one. Jane felt tears pricking and sobs threatened to disturb their peace bubble.

„ You okay? " she whispered into his ear quietly and he nodded, unable to say a word. The emotions he felt were overwhelming him. Something he thought is long lost was starting to wake up. Feelings that he haven´t felt in so many years were bubbling inside him, screaming to be let out.

„ It´s okay to cry, " she said with a hint of smile. He half chuckled, half sobbed when she kissed his cheek.

Lisbon held him tightly because she knew exactly what he felt. She felt the same way. Her own eyes became watery when his whole body shook under loud sobs. Lisbon whispered sweet nothings to him using that soothing voice of hers. It seemed that it helped because after some time he calmed down and released a long deep breath.

„ Better?" she whispered.

„ Yeah," he said with in a hoarse voice.

He still didn´t move one bit and even though Lisbon enjoyed their new found closeness he was starting to get rather heavy.

„ Jane? "

„ Hm? "

„ I can´t breathe. "

„ Huh?" he looked at her with that uncertain look she wasn´t used to.

She chuckled. Or at least tried to.

„ You are a bit heavy. "

„ Oh, oh! Yeah, right. Sorry about that," he said and climbed down beside her with a sheepish look on his face.

„ It´s okay, really. "

Even though lying in bed side by side was sufficient enough for them, Jane suggested making a cup of tea. Lisbon would rather lie there naked with him but Jane probably needed something that will help him to regain some composure. Making a cup of tea was much likely a need to perform a habit then having an actual thirst. So she agreed. Jane found his shorts and put them on, while Lisbon went to take a quick shower. She grabbed Jane´s shirt and panties and left. When she came out, Jane was waiting for her with two steaming cups of tea. He gave her a smile. She smiled too and suggested that it would be nice to drink those beverages outside.

It turned out to be a good idea.

Outside in the forest looked different than in a city. The breeze was much more cooler, stars were shinning brighter and all in all the smell of nature made both of them relax.

„ You´re really okay? " she asked him worriedly. He was just too quiet for a Jane.

„ I´m fine Lisbon, " he said thinking some more, „ it was just, overwhelming. Yeah. Overwhelming is the word I was looking for. "

„ It was," she nodded as the first what if this wasn´t a good idea thoughts entered her brain.

„ Don´t get me wrong Lisbon. I meant it in a good way, it´s just, uh, it will take some time for me to get used to feeling good again. "

She smiled despite all the mess in her head.

„ I can help you with that. "

„ You always did, Teresa. You always did. "

They went to sleep early not bothering with relocation. Jane was the first to fall asleep to Lisbon´s surprise. The moon was the only light all around and she watching him sleeping in silent gaze. The way his face transformed during sleep always amazed her. His worry lines, remnants of the hunt for Red John, seemed to descent, his mask that ho wore every day was gone. Only thing left was him in his true form, sleeping calmly in her arms. She knew about his nightmares and insomnia. His companions. They were not here with them during this crazy trip. Not once. She felt some kind of pride thinking it might be thanks to her too.

It all happened too fast, she thought. But maybe it was good, in some strange way. Maybe it was for the best even. She definitely felt better then before he took her here. The numbness was gone. For the first time in months she felt alive. Truly alive. The happiness that seemed to be long gone bubbled inside of her. There were doubts too, sure. They always were. With Jane it will probably take some time to get rid of them. She was willing to try though. More than willing. She yawned when the tiredness overtook her. She rested her head on his chest which made him hum. She smiled when he instinctively cuddled her closer with his free arm.

Yeah, things started to be good again.

She kissed him on cheek and let his calm breathing lull her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank all of your for your feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter came out completely different that I planned. I quess I should blame it on my music choice. Well, I still hope you would enjoy it, even thougt it is a bit...well, see for yourself :) Next one will be more lighthearted :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane wake up feeling content and happy which was so new and refreshing that he had to smile. Sun was already trying to get inside the Airstream but thanks to all trees around them it failed. Maybe it was for the best. The temperature inside was just right for all the cuddling. Lisbon was sprawled all over him sleeping soundly. Jane closed his eyes some more even though he knew sleep isn´t coming back to him. It felt so good just to lie like this. Moments of previous night lingered around in his head, as he recalled the sensation of what happened between them. He moved slightly just to take a better look at the woman sleeping there with him and trying hard not to wake her he kissed her forehead. He didn´t get any kind of response, it was indeed too soon for her to be awaken. He didn´t mind, she needs the rest. Maybe more than he did.

Such a morning. Never would he imagined that anything like this is going to happen again. There was a feeling, that never left, reminding him that he´s unworthy of it. Then just one look at Lisbon made him black it out. If she is happy, that´s all he needs. As long as she is happy, he will be too.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Lisbon turned on a small table lamp and sat at the desk at her motel room. She was alone tonight. Jane was awfully quiet through the whole day at work. He uttered a few words including those when he informed her about his inability to show up today. Again. For the last three months they have spent almost every day together. If the circumstances let them, of course. Sometimes they were at her motel room, but mostly they spent time in Jane´s Airstream. The silver bucket she hated changed in her eyes into a sanctuary of peace and love. She actually enjoyed staying there with Jane much more then in the motel room.

Not today. Not yesterday. Not even the day before that. Jane refused her company for more than a week. She sat there, at the small table feeling like crap. To help her feel a little better she dug out letters he wrote to her and read them. If anything it made her feel even worse. Like he was again somewhere far away and the only thing she was left with was those letters. Even if he was just some miles away, it felt like that. She knew the reason why this was happening. The anniversary. She was kind of certain something like this would happen but still...

As the date came closer Jane´s behavior changed. He became more and more distant. Like a dream she used to have. It started innocently enough, but resulted in a radio silence between them.

To be fair it was mainly her fault. She crossed a line he drew. Bad things were said by both sides, some of them justified, while others were just angry accusations and not very called for. Long story short, Jane left her apartment with a loud door slam and restricted their conversations to a minimum.

She tried to apologize with no luck.

Then she tried it some more.

He then started working on cases with Cho.

He ignored her call and texts.

He shut her out just like million times before.

True, she could get in her car, drive to that freaking bucket, knock on his doors until he let her in, but what for? If he needs time, she will give him time. And then, who knows?

She put Jane´s letters away with a loud sigh.

Few tears escaped her eyes as she turned the lamp off. The room was too dark and too silent for her liking. She went to bed hoping tomorrow will be better.

Emptiness filled him when he unlocked his recent residential. A small hint of cinnamon and vanilla invaded his senses when he opened the door. Usually, he was hyped about the fact that his place smelled like Lisbon but right know, well, right know he sighed loudly and let the door open. Just to get a fresh air inside. He needed time. Time to properly think things through. He wasn´t sure how long will Lisbon wait. He didn´t even wanted to know that. Their argument was still fresh in his head, and he replayed it every single night even if he didn´t wanted to. Perks of being a mentalist. He couldn´t forget what she said to him, the way she looked, her angry posture and then those tears in her eyes. Every night before going to bed, he recalled every bit of their conversation. And when he fell asleep nightmares came back. It always happened during this time of the year. It was getting close to the date...and he was getting close to a mental breakdown, apparently.

Lisbon was just trying to help. He knew that. But everything was so new. No matter how hard he tried he couldn´t keep a cool head.

Time.

He just needs some time alone.

* * *

Lisbon woke up in the middle of the night and something was terribly wrong with her of that she was sure. Moving up from the bed she ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. The urge came so suddenly she nearly didn´t made it in time. She didn´t even got the time to turn the light on. After her stomach was emptied she moved closely to the light switch and turned it on. Yeah, she managed to thrown up almost exclusively into the sink. The rest of it was sort of splashed all around. She growled and went to get a mop. Maybe eating that leftover Mexican food was not such a good idea after all.

She cleaned the mess she made only to felt the urge to throw up again. This time, luckily, the light was on and she was able to navigate herself to the toilet. She flushed the remnants of her dinner, brushed her teeth and went to bed again. After an hour she realized that having a mattress in the bathroom would save her a lot of time.

She got to work an hour late. It wasn´t unusual, not after living with Jane. They used to show up late, thanks to theirmorning activities. She was always blushing like crazy when they walked into the office full of other FBI agents, while Jane grinned like a Cheshire cat. Not now. Jane was nowhere near his couch and her face resembled a marble floor. She walked slowly not wanting to disturb her already disturbed stomach.

„Agent Lisbon!" she heard somebody calling. She turned around only to find herself being face to face with her boss, Abbott.

„Sorry I am late boss, rough night."

He gave her a knowing look and nodded.

„I see..., Jane left early with agent Cho," he said following her line of sight.

„Sure."

„You okay?" he asked with a serious voice when he saw her detached look.

„Yeah, just a stomach bug, I guess."

„Right. I left some paperwork on your desk."

„Okay."

She turned around and her stomach copied the movement as she went to her desk. Sitting. Sitting down will help her for sure. She was aware of all the looks other agents gave her. Cannot blame them, she did look into the mirror this morning. Not a nice picture. Sighing quietly she turned on the computer and got to work.

An hour has passed since she came to work and the abdominal pain was driving her crazy. Stupid, she thought to herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That leftover even smelled funny but she was too lazy and too sad to make something on her own. And it felt like a such a waste just to throw it out. Well, lesson learned. Wylie left a coffee on her desk that stayed untouched. She looked at the beverage and without a warning jumped of her chair, running to the lavatory. Luckily it was empty.

This scenario continued for the rest of the day. After the seventh run she knew that this just wont do. Dizziness was starting to overtake her and she wished that Jane was here. As strong and independent she was, a little comfort now would feel great. A knock on her stall startled her.

„Yes?" she asked in with a tired voice.

„You alright there, Lisbon?"

It was agent Fischer. She gathered her remaining strength and got up, unlocked the door and opened it. She must´ve looked horrible because just one look at her made Fischer inhale a sharp breath.

„You look horrible."

„Do I?" she asked quietly. No need to tell her that, really.

„Come, let me help you."

The other agent helped her and guided her to Jane´s couch. She lied down gladly realizing that someone somehow managed to put a cold wet cloth over her forehead. With closed eyes she didn´t know who but it felt great. She murmured thanks to the unknown savior. It turned out to be agent Vega, the newest member of the team.

„No problem."

Lisbon stayed still because that was the only thing she could do. After few minutes of trying to breathe steadily Abbott came and spoke to her.

„How are you?" he asked with a worried look.

„Been better," she replied hoarsely.

Abbott nodded.

„Do you want me to call Jane?"

She wanted to scream yes on the top of her lungs, and nearly did before shaking her head.

„Okay then, I am going to tell agent Wylie to drive you home."

„Fine," she said relieved. Home and bed. That would make her feel better. It has to.

* * *

Cho started the SUV prepared to go back to headquarters. Jane sat next to him, unusually quiet. Cho knew that something was wrong with the man, but didn´t want to pry. It´s not his business.

„Just spit it out Cho,"; said Jane tiredly.

Cho gave him a quick glance before turning his sight back on the road.

„Is everything alright between you and Lisbon?"

Jane faked a smile. First it was Abbott who tried to give him some advices on women and now Cho.

„We just hit a rough patch, that´s all."

Cho expression didn´t change but Jane could tell he was worried. After all, Lisbon meant a lot for him.

„You should sort it out soon."

Jane nodded. He knew that too. Not right now, though. He will talk to her. Later, with a cool and calm head. Talking it out now felt like entering a mine field.

„We will, Cho. Thanks for your concern."

Cho nodded and they continued their ride in silence. They reached the FBI headquarters quite late but Jane saw Lisbon´s car still parked there. He sighed and went out of the car saying his goodbyes to Cho who looked at him skeptically. He couldn´t deal with it now. No matter how much he missed her she just wouldn´t understand. No one would. Just few more days and he´ll be fine again.

When he got to Airstream his phone buzzed. Jane took it out before unlocking the Airstream and looked worriedly at the screen. It was just a text from Cho. About Lisbon. He felt his heart rate sped up as he read the message. She went home early, feeling sick. Jane sat down at the Airstream stairs and wrote her a short message. It didn´t took her long to reply and he took it as a good sign.

 _I´m fine, just a stomach bug._

 _Okay, let me know if you need anything._

 _Will do._

He got up again and went inside. The hint of cinnamon still remained, driving him mad.

* * *

Lying down didn´t help. Sitting up didn´t help either. And by the way she shivered even under two blankets a fever has taken it´s place. Jane wrote her a message moments ago and it took her a lot of willpower not to call him or ask him to come over. No. She can get over a stomach flu on her own. If it only wasn´t so hard to keep any fluids inside her body. It seemed like her stomach was refusing water. She tried to drink as much as possible, only to throw it all out minutes later. Her mouth felt dry, eyes burned and she was cold. Not to mention the pain in her belly. She whined silently, fighting another urge to throw up.

After 5 hours of restless sleep and runs to the bathroom her vision blurred. She felt dizzy. Water. She needs water. The glass at her bed was empty. She took it with shaking hands and it felt cold against her fingers but then everything did. Walking slowly, as a zombie, she reached her bathroom for the 25 time this night and filled the glass with cold water. The thirst was so overwhelming she gulped it down all in once. Then she filled it again drinking slowly this time. She went back to the bed when the dizziness got her. Her head spin like the mind of a drunken teenager. Her visions wasn´t just blurry, all the colors went away too. The glass fell out of her shaking hands and shattered all over the floor. Struggling to remain in control of her body she fell too hitting her head against the sink in the process. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Jane couldn´t sleep. He got up, dressed himself and went out. The sun was begging to rise and he walked in the silence of the world awakening. It reminded him of the time he spent with Lisbon on their little trip. He remembered it all. The locust scaring the crap out of her, her slim body in his hands...his silent vow to make her happy.

She wasn´t happy now.

What the hell is wrong with him? He walked angrily back to Airstream, staring on the engine. Roads were still empty when he drove the big silver bucket to Lisbon´s apartment.

He hoped, prayed even, that she would let him in.

As it turned out she didn´t let him in. He knocked at her door countless times, giving her a chance to open them up for him. When nothing like that happened Jane made a decision. He still have her spare key. He breathed in and unlocked the door. Just as he stepped inside he knew something was wrong. Nothing moved, no sound was made. But there was light turned on in her bathroom.

„Lisbon?" he called softly.

No response.

„Teresa?"

„Teresa...? Oh, no!"

Jane reached the bathroom and nothing could prepare him for the sight waiting for him. Lisbon was lying on the cold floor and small stream of blood dripped out of her forehead. Shattered glass was all around her. As if in a trance Jane rushed to her and grabbed her wrist. When he made sure she got a steady pulse he dialed 911. Then he picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to bed. He could feel how hot she was. The wound on her forehead didn´t seem to be serious one but it must´ve been a hard blow anyway. He tried slapping her cheek lightly, hoping to wake her up. It didn´t help, so he pinched her earlobe emitting small moan of her. He pinched it again, this time harder and she cracked her eyes open. Jane let out breath that he didn´t realized he was holding.

„Teresa, can you hear me?"

„Hmm?" she asked groggily.

„Can you hear me?"

„Uh-hm."

Her eyes were closed again so he was forced to pinch her again. She growled this time and he hated himself for making her feel pain.

„Stopinchingme."

„I will, if you stay awake, can you do that for me?" he pleaded.

„Am tired, Trick."

Despite the situation he smiled. Sometime ago they started calling each other Reese and Trick, simply out of fun.

„I know Reese, I know. You´ll be fine, just stay with me."

He watched her closely as she tried to keep her eyes open failing miserably at it.

„Am sorry," she whispered.

„Shh, it´s okay, just keep calm."

The ambulance reached their destination quite quickly and paramedics rushed inside. Jane insisted on a ride along and they let him. There wasn´t any other option anyway. Lisbon struggled to stay conscious during the whole ride, and Jane held her small hand in his.

* * *

He sat silently in the waiting room. It seemed like thousand hours has passed since they rushed Lisbon in. At least he got some time to calm down.

How could this happen?

Easily, apparently.

He should check on her yesterday. Of course she wrote him „I´m fine." What else would she do? Lisbon, with her „I can take of everything by myself" attitude asking for help? Why he didn´t think of that?

And what does take so long?

He got up and walked around angrily, burning some of the nervous energy. To be honest it didn´t help him at all but he had to do something.

„Mr.. Jane?"

Jane stopped walking and turned to face him. The man who introduced himself as doctor Richardson entered the waiting room.

„How is she?" Jane asked desperately.

„Better, the fever is dropping slowly, and she´s being hydrated. The wound on her forehead is a minor one, it required just five stitches. She has a small concussion though, so she might feel a bit disoriented and lightheaded. We will keep her this night for observation and monitoring. If everything goes according to the plan, we can release her tomorrow morning."

„So soon? She obviously fainted and -"

„Well, Mrs. Lisbon made a very clear point on this particular topic. Besides, without the dehydration and fever it would be better for her to rest in a home environment. But I would strongly recommend not leaving her alone for the next two, or three days, just in case."

Jane nodded and smiled lightly at Lisbon already making clear points right after being woken up at hospital. Only his Lisbon would to that. Well, he would do it probably too.

„I wont let her out of my sight I can assure you, may I see her now?"

Doctor Richardson gave him a knowing look and nodded.

„Yes, she´s resting. If there´s any kind of problem just press the call button. I will check on her later."

„Okay."

* * *

Lisbon was awake but she felt funny. Her head was so light as if it was filled with cotton candy. The fever must´ve dropped because she wasn´t so cold anymore. Tired, that she was. She barely kept her eyes open as the door to her room opened and Jane walked in. It must´ve been him because she didn´t known any other man with golden locks and worried looks. He walked to the bed enveloping her in a hug. She sighed in relief.

„Don´t you ever do this to me ever again Reese, don´t you dare," he whispered quietly.

„I´ll try not to..."

„Good, you do that," he said while he sat at the plastic chair next to her bed and placed his thump on her cheek, caressing it lightly.

„I...I am sorry Patrick, for what I said..."

„Don´t be."

„But -"

„Not now, Reese. You need to rest, get some sleep."

She sniffled a little and closed her eyes.

„I´ll be right here when you wake up."

„Kay,"she murmured before much needed sleep took over her.

Jane then proceeded to call Abbott and Cho to inform them about everything. He also informed them about his inability to show up at work for the next few days. They didn´t argue at all. Good for them.

He shifted a bit making himself comfortable and held Lisbon´s hand. Nothing in this world would make him go away now.

Keeping a watch over her, he waited patiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still here? If so, thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it :) And thanks for feedback and comments.**

* * *

Lisbon was asleep for the whole day, or mostly asleep. Few times she woke up, mumbled something and went back to sleep. He sat by her bed for most of the time, leaving her only to get a vile beverage that hospital had a courage in calling a tea. Even though it tasted like mud water he sipped on it while his mind wandered. He went back to their argument for the thousand time again. If it wasn´t for it, Lisbon wouldn´t be lying in a hospital with a concussion because he would be there, he would take care of her while she would probably scold him for it but secretly enjoying the attention. Just another normal day for them, he supposed.

That day, when everything went downhill, started as usual. Well, not as that usual. She was right about one thing though, he was shutting her out. It was clear and visible and he hated himself for that. But to his defense that was what they´ve done for years. Both of them. If anything personal came up, they dodged it like a bullet. Personal wasn´t the same as important. No, not to them. Well, things has changed.

It took some getting used to.

That night, simply as that, he told her that he love her. Wanting to finally express his feelings, hoping to sweep her of her feet, to end the fight that was completely necessary. He love her. It is the simple truth. Yes, he was acting like a jerk for the last few days. The guilt was strong within him, eating him alive once again, fuelled by the love for another woman. How come he could get a second chance while his wife and daughter are buried...gone. He felt like the smallest person on the surface of the earth. Nevertheless, hating himself for being the way he was, feeling guilty and scared he gathered up the courage to say those three words.

Her response echoed in his head for days.

„Right, only when it suits you."

Something broke within him back then. He saw the immediate regret in her eyes, the recognition of what he told her but before she could do or say anything he stormed out.

Just thinking about it made him inhale a sharp breath. He knew she didn´t mean what she said. After all, she wrote and told him that. Several times. It was just wrong place and wrong time. Wrong everything.

Still, it took him enough time just to say it. It wasn´t easy. It wasn´t easy for Lisbon, too. Love in particular was a delicate prospect for both of them. Hard to obtain, easy to loose. So easy it was scary, so scary that fear of loosing overtook the joy of having. That needs to change.

Truth to be told, he is the one with more and complex relationship experiences. Lisbon, on the other hand, is the strong and independent woman that was used to be on her own for most of her life. Relying on anybody was never an option. She never told him just how abusive her father was, but he could imagine. A kid is left to take care of three brothers and drunken father and if that doesn´t affect you, nothing ever will.

They both lost what was dearest to them. The only difference was their age. Well, they are quite a dynamic duo. Both broken, but somehow still functioning. He wouldn´t make it here without her constant help and support.

It is true her comment made him...not quite mad or angry, rather even more broken, crestfallen than he already was. He couldn´t face what was in front of him. Why would she say something like that? Well, the easy answer was their past. How many times he hurt her? By words and his actions, and she always stayed by his side. Like an anchor, ready to save him if he needed it.

When he needed it.

Maybe it was the heat of a moment as the sun outside faded, leaving the room in dim light with only Lisbon´s calm breathing echoing but he knew that it´s time. Time to move on.

He needs her.

Constantly.

And he´s not going to lose her, not again.

„I´m so sorry," he murmured not just to Lisbon. To all three women that he had loved so far.

He then gave Lisbon a gentle kiss on forehead before resting his head on white and soft pillow. Thanks to it he now sat in a painfully unpleasant position, with back ache and bladder full of mud water. His suit was rumpled, hair messy and he was quite hungry.

But still he sat there, patiently taking a silent watch.

Few times a nurse came to check on Lisbon, giving him when she thought was a knowing smile. He faking smiled back after he made sure that Lisbon is doing fine.

As it turned out she did. The fever was almost gone, her kidneys were not affected by the dehydration she suffered.

Jane finally allow his body to take a little rest. Before he closed his eyes for what he thought would be a few minutes, he looked at Lisbon and smiled. She is fine.

And he will take her home tomorrow.

* * *

Something was tickling her cheek and that must´ve been the reason of her waking. She opened her eyes slowly, not quite remembering what happened and where the hell she is. She dealt with the ticklish thingy first, because as far as questions come, this one seemed to be the easiest.

It was a strand of golden hair.

Jane´s hair.

Oh. Yeah.

She looked up to see him sitting in rather uncomfortable position. His neck was bend so he could rest his head on her pillow. She was quite impressed that he was able to fall asleep like that at all. He would be in so much pain tomorrow. Gently, she brushed his cheek hoping to wake him and at the same time not to wake him. One part of her was afraid of what it´s going to be like. The possibly of him still being mad at her seemed to be quite real and unreal.

He still here so...maybe, just maybe he is over it?

On the other hand he would stay with her even while being angry, and she must´ve scared the crap out of him.

Great.

The heck with it.

„Hey, Patrick," she whispered gently stroking his cheek. He stirred and cracked one eye open.

„Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked hoarsely as he got up with a worried look on his face.

Mostly worried mixed with tiredness.

„Better, actually," she said trying to sound cheerful. By the way he looked he might just caught the stomach flu himself.

„Good," he said smiling. Lisbon felt a rush of relief going through her body. Just to see him smile again was making her feel better.

„Um, I´ll make some room for you If you like to...my neck hurts just by looking at you."

Jane stretched himself with a small groan.

„Well, that sounds good indeed., but first I need to visit some...place. Would you be okay on your own for a while?"

„Christ...yes I will, Patrick, I am not a child."

Jane smiled at her little frown that formed and nodded.

„You sure pout like one," he said with an innocent grin.

„Just go already."

Lisbon moved so there was a place for another person. Tiny person. Jane came back and took of his suit jacket, somehow managing to squeeze himself onto the bed. It took them some time to get into that one position in which both felt good and still were able to stay on the bed.

„Ah, a horizontal position at last," he spoke closing his eyes.

Lisbon huffed just a little irritated. Nobody told him to stay with her.

„It´s just a joke, Teresa. I don´t mind being here at all, either in horizontal or vertical position."

She sighed. „How do you know what I was thinking about?"

„Really?"

„Oh, nevermind," she said tiredly. „Are you mad?" she piped after a moment.

She could feel Jane´s chest risen as he breathed in. „No," he replied calmly putting and arm around her.

„But -"

„I was mad. I´m not anymore."

Silence followed his sentence while Lisbon thought about letting this matter go. It would be the easier way. He was mad and he is not anymore, what else is there to discuss?

A lot, she thought.

No, letting it go wouldn´t get them nowhere.

„How come?" she asked with the lowest voice possible.

Jane pressed a light kiss on her forehead and whispered those three words to her again. Well, it was more of a four word sentence with the one word being because and the rest being I love you.

Lisbon shivered.„I love you, too."

„You do?" he asked with a smile.

„Yes," she answered with her head buried into his chest, „I just...snapped."

„I know, Teresa. It was understandable, given our past relationship and I get it, truly I do...and I will do my best to change it."

„Patrick -"

„And you need to promise me Teresa, never ever to scare me off like this. Ever. Again," he said, emphasizing each word he said.

„It´s not like I did it intentionally -"

„Promise me."

Lisbon sighed. It must´ve been hard for him, to find her passed out on the floor...after what he went through in the past.

„Okay, I promise. If I ever feel bad I´ll let you know."

„Good, glad that´s settled," he said sounding all too serious. Lisbon closed her eyes imagining what had she just promised to do. For the last couple of months, since they became a couple, he became really protective towards her. More then he ever was, he genuinely cared for her. Even thought she wasn´t used for such a thing, it felt...nice.

„I have another request," he said after moment of silence.

„Oh, do you?"

„I want to take you home. Not the motel room, not the Airstream, a home. Proper one."

„A home?" she asked confusingly.

„A home, Teresa. A place for you and me, preferably with a fireplace. What do you think?"

„I can´t afford that -"

Jane sighed heavily. „I can. Or we can, if you insist on paying."

„We still don´t have a place..."Lisbon said as the shock of what he said to her fell down. After all, they been together for so much longer then last three months. A home. Scary. But it still it sounded great.

„Details. We can deal with that later, right now I would be happy just with your agreement."

Lisbon stared blankly at one place on a wall, imagining the life in front of her. Their home. A place for both of them. She imagined them decorating the place to their liking, making it truly a their place. Jane cooking, while she cleans because he is simply a better cook. He´s better at cleaning too, but she has to do something.

A new queen-sized bed.

With Egyptian cotton sheets, if she let Jane choose.

Big and comfortable bathtub in which both of them could fit.

All those possibilities.

„Okay," Lisbon said with shaky voice. „Yeah, let´s do that."

Jane snuggled her closer, feeling the descent of all his toxic thoughts.

„I have one request, too," Lisbon whispered.

„Speak your mind then, my dear Teresa."

„I don´t want to go house hunting before the anniversary...I think we should wait."

It took her a lot of courage to say it, of that was Jane sure.

„And you should...you know...visit them."

„I..uh, I -"

„I´ll be fine. I could stay with Cho if you are worried about me. I´m sure he would be thrilled."

„Or you could come with me," he said slowly.

„I could," she said without thinking. Could she? Well, you never know until you try.

He smiled and closed his eyes again as the fatigue and weariness from the day weighted on him.

Lisbon more of a felt then saw that he was falling asleep.

She brushed his curls of his face before closing her own eyes.

The last thing she saw was a smiling Patrick Jane.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Sure you´re okay?" Jane asked her for the tenth time so far. She was released this morning with some warning signs and recommendations of how to take care of a person with small concussion. It was first time she saw Jane listening to the doctor patiently.

"Yeah, I feel good, don´t worry Patrick."

He looked unconvinced. It might be due to her pale complexion and the fact she lost a lot of weight in just three days. The bandage and stitches on her head were not helping at all. But the doctor said she is ready to go home, and she couldn´t wait. She never said this to Jane, he might know it already, but she hated hospitals too. Some of her worst memories were connected with white rooms and antiseptic smell.

He led her to his rented car and helped her to sit down even though she didn´t need it at all.

"So...my place or yours?" Lisbon asked. None of them felt appealing. Just thinking about her place made her stomach turn a little and Jane´s Airstream lacked the big bathtub she kind of desired.

"None. I rented a hotel room."

"What? she asked surprised."

"It´s closer to the hospital in case of emergency and there is everything we need. You will like it, I guarantee it."

" You shouldn´t do that."

"I should and I did, he said with a sincere smile."

* * *

The sensation of hot water all over her body made her agree with Jane. He really should´ve booked this room. After feeling like a zombie for the last three days this was exactly what she needed. Calm, soothing comfort of doing something else in the bathroom then throwing up.

She closed her eyes for a moment until a knock on the door startled her.

" Can I come in? "

" Yeah, sure."

Jane entered the bathroom dressed in a black bathrobe. He carried another one which was significantly smaller with him.

" Nice robe. " Lisbon whispered.

" Glad you like it," he said grinning.

" Wanna join me? "

"It would be my pleasure...literaly."

Lisbon chuckled and moved a bit so Jane could squeeze in. Thanks to the added weight, some water changed it´s position from the bathtub to the floor.

" Oops."

"Don´t worry about it."

Jane was finally there with her, his arms around her naked chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Judging by your little sigh, this idea was not so bad after all, huh? "

" Good idea. Good one," she murmured sleepily. " But...how much does it costs? "

" Like that would matter to me," he said and proceeded to kiss her neck gently.

"Patrick..."

"Shush."

Lisbon turned her head slightly to see his face. He smiled at her frown. "You shushed me."

"Did I?"

" Yeah!"

"Just enjoy it. Us. Together," he said calmly. When she looked back up to him, his eyes were closed and his mouth curled in a little content smile.

"Fine."

They stayed there, lying together for a long time, until water went cold. Jane wrapped her in her own small bathrobe and then he did the same thing to himself.

Lisbon went right to the bed where she lied down and curled up into a ball.

"Teresa, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I´m fine Patrick, just relaxed. Can you be too much relaxed?" She asked and looked up at him.

" I´m not sure about that, but based on what I see I would say yes. "

"Ugh," she moaned rolling herself and sitting up. "I should stop it."

Jane shook his head and sat beside her. "Take as much rest as you need. It´s natural, your body needs it. "

"I know...it´s just...I am not used to doing nothing all day."

"You are doing nothing to get your strength back. Just keep doing nothing for some more and you´ll be at your feet again in no time, fighting crime, tackling suspects...back to your usual days."

"Alright., I get it," she said faking an irritated voice.

"Good. Now, are you hungry? "

* * *

Jane somehow managed to get some of her clothes from the motel room and now she had the privilege being dressed in her own jersey and yoga pants as a sleeping gear. She was drying her hair when the room service brought their dinner. It consistent of boiled potatoes and a lot of vegetables. For her, it was a suitable dinner. For Jane, not so much.

He was already settling two plates at the table.

" You should´ve ordered something else for you, silly," she said and sat down.

"Meh, it´s nice and healthy dinner. For both of us." He handed her a bottle of clear water and sat down too.

Lisbon was more playing with her food then actually eating it. It was quite tasty and everything but her stomach was somehow shrunk. She took a few bites and felt full. Jane had already eaten his portion and eyed her worriedly.

"What´s the matter?"

"I guess I´m full."

" You ate about three potatoes."

"That´s enough, " she said stubbornly.

" Okay, I´ll keep that information in mind Three potatoes are enough," he said with a smile.

" You betcha," she said and blinked at him.

Jane chuckled while drinking his tea and started couching. Lisbon hurried to him and pat him on the back. Forcefully.

"Ouch, woman, watch it, you are still strong! "

" Oh stop complaining, I just saved you life," she said jokingly. He turned to her, suddenly all too serious. He nodded.

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I guess we´re even," she said trying to lighten the mood up a bit. Jane stood up and hugged her fiercely.

"Hey," she whispered, "you okay? " she whispered again, now her being the one worried. Poor man, it´s been a hard few days for him.

" I should be asking you that question," he spoke silently.

"You already did, about a thousand times, Patrick..."

Jane scoffed. "One can never be sure with you, Teresa."

"So...we both fine?" she asked and suppressed a yawn.

"Yes we are. Let´s go to bed, sleepyhead. "

"Great idea."

This time she yawned for real. They got to the bed holding hands like a bunch of teenagers. Lisbon wrapped herself over his body and sighed again. He could feel some sort of tension in her body. A normal person would probably paid no attention to that little detail, but let´s face it...he is not a normal person.

"What is it?"

Lisbon turned to face him already thinking how the hell he does that.

"Uh, I was just wondering, do you still want me to go with you? "

He kind of expected this question. " If you are willing to go, then yes."

"Okay," she replied not really knowing what she signed up for.

"Then it´s settled. Now, time for sleep. I can see you are barely keeping your eyes open."

" Night, Patrick."

" Good night."

She was out like a flame after five minutes. It took Jane a little bit longer but he managed to fell asleep at last.

He was awake an hour later to check on Lisbon. It seemed that she was recovering quite fast, already taking his blanket and holding it tight. Jane smiled at her small, curled figure and this time, he wrapped himself all over her.

Then, he fell asleep again.

* * *

Maybe this was not such a great idea after all, Lisbon thought as she walked by his side in the cemetery. As soon as they stepped in, Jane has not said a word. She remained silent, too. Simply because there were no words to describe what each of them felt. She gave him a quick glance from time to time, so sure that he saw her...each time.

Two tombstones.

Two bouquet of flower in their hands.

Two person standing there in silence, putting those bouquets down on their graves.

And silence.

Lisbon reached for his hand, grasping it lightly, so scared and unsure what else to do.

He held her hand back.

They stood there, holding hands. Lisbon praying mentally and only Jane knew what was going in his head.

Lisbon prayed. For him. For them. For all of them.

They may have stood there for ages, or for just few seconds. It felt the same for both of them. The sun has moved while they stood enlighten them in the process.

Sunshine.

It finally got to them.

Maybe, Lisbon thought, maybe this was some kind of sign, or omen.

Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

Whatever it was, it melted the ice away.

Jane turned to Lisbon with misty eyes and she hugged him, gently, as if she was trying to hold a precious butterfly. He squeezed her back, as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

He is alive.

They are.

He did what he promised.

And he would never forget them.

Now he´s got other promises to keep.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Jane asked her standing in a quite impressive log cabin. They´ve been house hunting for some time. It was harder that they expected it to be. Both of them had different demands on houses. Houses which Jane liked cost a fortune and Lisbon was against spending such an amount of money on a house. Jane on the other hand didn´t mind. So they compromised. That basically meant that they refused all of the nice and expensive homes.

Suitable ones, in price, missed features that Jane wanted to have, such as fireplace, balcony or nice view.

After two weeks Lisbon got an impression that they saw each and every house, cottage, flat that was being sold.

Guess she was wrong.

"It´s...very nice actually."

A smug expression appeared on Jane´s face.

" I knew you would like it."

She smiled at him and looked around. It had everything they wanted. Maybe it needed a little remodeling, but nothing impossible. And the fireplace dominating the living room was breathtaking.

So was the view.

And the bedroom.

The whole place looked good.

Jane spoke about it during the whole ride home. He already had a plan in mind, a plan how to make it a home for them. Lisbon drove and listened to him, occasionally hummed and nodded, feeling happy.

" I was thinking about keeping the Airstream, for holiday vacations and trips. There was a lot of space for a parking at the garden."

Lisbon nodded as they walked to said Airstream. That has been their home so far. As cozy and romantic it was, both of needed something more. Something real. Solid. Someplace where they wont feel...uprooted.

Jane simply needed that. He wouldn´ say it out loud, but Lisbon could see it.

He talked while preparing dinner, he talked while they ate. He didn´t stop talking about it while they washed dishes. Lisbon had to grab his face to stop him.

" Hmmfm? " He gasped out.

" Could you just stop talking for a while and kiss me instead? "

"Uh-hm ," he nodded eagerly with his head still in her grip.

"Good. I will release you know. "

She put her hands trough his hair while kissing him like crazy.

Long night was ahead.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) I am planning one more chapter, sort of an epilogue and then it´s done. Hope you liked it.


End file.
